


[closed] (งಠ_ಠ)ง

by psharp10



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for all those prompts or random text posts that inspire me to write something but that something never fully develops and remains a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fish (2u)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "today i heard 2 kids talking about buying fake IDs after school and so i started eavesdropping cuz u know thats big kid stuff and then one was like “yeah but is all this really worth it like im pretty sure the fake IDs cost more than the fish we r gonna buy”
> 
> to buy fish at petco u have to be 18 or older
> 
> they were going to get fakes to buy fish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're in hs ofc
> 
> rating: pg

"Are you sure the guy is trustable?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Yoochun."

 

"He is."

 

" _Yoochun_."

 

"Fine, so he had maybe one or two fuck ups, but other than that, he's completely trustworthy! You can ask Changmin that too."

 

Yoochun's wiggling his eyebrows and he has that smile on his face which is half way between an angelic smile and a smirk and Yunho's  _really_  not sure about this.

 

Getting fake IDs can get them into a  _lot_ of trouble.  _A lot_.

 

"Hyung," Yoochun places one hand on Yunho's shoulder, and really, Yunho can tell how mockingly sympathetic Yoochun is being. "Think about the end result, about why we really are getting the IDs."

 

Yunho sighs. They did look really cute and Yunho wants them  _so_ much.

 

"Fine," Yunho acquiesces. "Let's do this."

 

Yoochun grins in reply.

 

\---

 

"Yoochun..." Yunho is warily eyeing the platinum blond haired seller who's eyes seem to be fixated on Yoochun's lips more than the exchange.

 

"Hmm hyung?" Yoochun's still inspecting the cards with one hand, his other hand tightly clutching the envelope full of the money that they had collected over the past two weeks through numerous small odd jobs.

 

"Can....I talk to you," Yunho wraps his hand around Yoochun's arm. "For a minute?"

 

"Huh?" Yoochun looks at him, a bit disoriented as Yunho doesn't wait for an answer and pulls Yoochun aside, ignoring the spluttering from the seller.

 

"That guy," Yunho jerks his chin towards the seller who is now excessively pouting and blatantly ogling Yoochun's butt. "I don't think-- He's kind of-- He just doesn't look very trustworthy, to me."

 

"Hyung," a smirk is beginning to spread across Yoochun's face and, oh, oh no. "Are you jealous?"

 

"No." Fuck, Yunho can feel his ears burning. "I'm just-- Is this really worth it?"

 

"Of course it is hyung!"

 

"No, but, I think the IDs are worth more than the actual fish we're going to buy," Yunho pouts.

 

"It's okay, hyung," Yoochun smiles. "I got Jaejoong to lower the price for us a bit."

 

Yunho's eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head slightly to look at Jaejoong, who still hasn't taken his eyes off of Yoochun yet. 

 

"How did you do it?" Yunho turns back to face his boyfriend. "Lower the price, I mean."

 

"Gave him an offer he couldn't resist."

 

Yunho narrows his eyes.

 

"I accepted his offer to go out for drinks later," Yoochun gives in, sheepishly looking down at the ground.

 

" _Yoochun!_ " Yunho groans, rubbing his face with his hand before loudly sighing and looking at Yoochun. "Let's just pay him the full price. The fish can wait."

 

Yoochun raises an eyebrow, questioning Yunho's sudden decision. Yunho nods, takes the envelope from Yoochun, counts the money and goes up to Jaejoong. _  
_

 

He hands the envelope silently to Jaejoong, until his guilt kicks and he mutters out a "thank you" before leaving and going back to Yoochun, who hasn't yet moved an inch from where he had been standing.

 

"Come on," Yunho smiles at his boyfriend. "One more week, and we'll get those goldfish!"

 

And Yunho sounds so enthusiastic that Yoochun really can't stop the identical, equally excited smile from spreading across his face - all thoughts about the drinks with Jaejoong gone from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like 3 other fics to write for exchanges and fests and i write this instead. fuck me.


	2. Matargashti (subaekai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jongin," Baekhyun begins, his fingers lacing together with Jongin's jittery ones. "You've been married to Junmyeon for three years now. You should be used to the embarrassment. Get over it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [dessertspoons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertspoons/pseuds/dessertspoons) and my sanity
> 
> also, inspired by [this](https://ton.twitter.com/1.1/ton/data/dm/698882899840360451/698882899873914883/ZkvBQCN6.png:large), bc how could i not take this opportunity and make it into an ot3 fic
> 
> 'matargashti' means "fun" or "having fun" and the title is most definitely taken from the song of the same name from the movie, tamasha
> 
> rating: pg 13  
> warning/s: polyarmory

Baekhyun sees it during his daily coffee run. He was just going through his list of items to get (no coffee for Jongin - he doesn't like coffee  _at all_ -, a caramel latte for Junmyeon, a mocha for himself and some chocolate muffins for all three of them) when the sign board caught his attention.

 

It is for Valentine's day, as in, today.

 

Baekhyun's smile begins to grow wider as he reaches the end of the writing on the board, and as soon as he finishes reading it, he takes out his phone and takes a quick picture. Once he has the picture carefully saved for later use, he pockets his phone and continues on his way to Minseok's cafe.

 

 

-

 

 

"Come  _on_ ," Baekhyun whines, pouting excessively. "Jongin, loosen up, we should totally do this."

 

"Hyung," Jongin turns to face Junmyeon, puppy eyes mode fully activated. "Let's not."

 

Junmyeon's gaze flicks between the two younger males, both facing him with best cute face they could do in order to push Junmyeon's decision to their side. Scratching his neck sheepishly, Junmyeon gives his best sorry smile to Jongin before turning to Baekhyun and grinning.

 

"Let's do it."

 

A groan and a cheer is heard in unison as Jongin covers his face with his hand and Baekhyun jumps on Junmyeon, embracing him in a tight hug.

 

 

-

 

 

"Let's just go back hyung," Jongin whines, nervously looking around to see whether anyone had seen them or not. "This is too embarrassing."

 

"Jongin," Baekhyun begins, his fingers lacing together with Jongin's jittery ones. "You've been married to Junmyeon for three years now. You should be used to the embarrassment. Get over it."

 

Junmyeon laughs out loud at Baekhyun's statement, holding onto the younger's shoulder, but says nothing to dispute it, he knows it is true.

 

"Yeah, okay," Jongin counters back, squeezing Baekhyun's hand. "But with you involved, the embarrassment...it increases tenfold."

 

"That, it does," Baekhyun grins, easily agreeing. 

 

"So...can we not do this then?" Jongin tries persuading the two older men. "For the sake of me not getting embarrassed and living a peaceful life?"

 

"Nah," Baekhyun smirks, shaking his head, pulling both Jongin and Junmyeon along into the bistro. "We're definitely doing this."

 

Junmyeon simply smiles softly at Jongin, moving next to the younger to gently rub his back and lessen the pain of embarrassment that is bound to come now.

 

Junmyeon takes the lead inside, Baekhyun staying close and Jongin just tries to make himself smaller and hide behind his two partners.

 

"Hi," Junmyeon easily greets the waiter. "Table for three?"

 

"This way sir," the waiter says, leading them to a nearby table and giving them each a menu.

 

"Can I confirm something?" Baekhyun's eyes are twinkling, and, oh no, Jongin knows what is coming now.

 

"Yes sir?" The waiter smiles and turns to face the questioning male.

 

"Is the writing on your sign board actually true? Like, are you guys giving out meals for free?" Baekhyun's tilting his head up, resting it on his hands. 

 

"Uh," the waiter grows a bit flustered. "I- yeah? I mean, if, both the husband and the boyfriend or the wife and the girlfriend come, I guess?" His gaze nervously shifts between the three seated men. "I don't think anyone would make their infidelity obvious though?"

 

"Oh," Baekhyun picks up. "But, what if it isn't infidelity?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"What my boyfriend here is trying to say," Junmyeon intervenes. "Is that, Jongin here is my husband, and we're both dating Baekhyun. Polyamory is okay too right?"

 

Beside Junmyeon, Jongin puts his head on the elder's shoulder and lets out a slightly muffled groan.  _How did he ever agree with this?_

 

"Oh, uh, um, I," the waiter's ears are flaring red as he shuffles away from their table. "I'll go ask."

 

Baekhyun lets out a peal of laughter once the waiter leaves, wiping away nonexistent tears from the corner of his eyes as he reaches out to pet Jongin's head. Jongin's ears too are flaming red as he nuzzles and hides his face in the nook of Junmyeon's neck.

 

"Come on Jongin-ah," Baekhyun smiles, softer, kinder now. "It's not too bad, yeah?"

 

"It's horrible," Jongin moans and refuses to look up.

 

Jongin's whining causes the other two to break into another bout of giggles and soft laughter, until the water comes back, his face flushes and his voice cracking and breaking as he quickly assures them that yes, polyamory works too. They get the food free. And then he rushes away once more, unable to handle the nervousness he feels.

 

Baekhyun grins at the answers they've gotten, "See? It completely worked."

 

Junmyeon hums along in happiness, glad that their plan worked. Jongin...decides to just deal with and order something for himself. It's Valentine's day after all, and a free meal is a great gift.


	3. Put My Hands On You (xiusuchen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do it whenever one of them achieves his goal. This time, it's Junmyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason behind this is jm's new photos from his vogue photoshoot and [this](https://twitter.com/taecdae/status/700646319212236800)
> 
> also, sorry if there are any more errors, i'm not doing anything more bc i'm too done with myself. bye. 
> 
> rating: explicit/nc-17
> 
> warnings: polyarmory, cum swapping, praise kink, rimming and blow jobs (deep throating), swallowing cum too..

They do it whenever one of them achieves his goal. This time, it's Junmyeon.

 

It's Junmyeon's turn to be praised, to be appreciated. He managed to do sixty push ups this time, without stopping. He managed to do six reps of his bench press, after increasing the weight. He deserves this, he has earned it.

 

It starts when they're in their private gym. Junmyeon finishes his sixty push ups and lays down, rolls over and smiles at his two boyfriends, both of them invested in their own workouts as the pump up music plays in the background. Minseok's running on the treadmill, his legs moving fast and his hair, wet with sweat, clinging on his forehead.

 

Jongdae's doing squats, with weights, and  _god_ , is that a sight to see. Junmyeon pants softly, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip as he watches Jongdae's biceps and quadriceps flex at the same time. Minseok and Jongdae, they're both so beautiful, and Junmyeon- Junmyeon can call them  _his_. They're both  _his_ boyfriends.

 

Minseok's the first one to notice. When he finishes his next kilometer, he slows down to a slow walk to catch his breath and it's then that he sees Junmyeon smiling at him while lying, spent, on the mat, on the floor.

 

He raises an eyebrow in question, to which Junmyeon just responds with another, larger grin and twinkling eyes. Minseok's curiosity overrides his desire to continue his workout - he's near the end of it anyway - and he turns off and steps off the treadmill, walking over to where Junmyeon's lying.

 

"Did you reach it?" he asks, gulping down some water from his bottle as he waits for the younger's response. Minseok can see, from the corner of his eyes, Junmyeon's eyes following his adam's apple as he drinks the water and a small smirk forms on the edge of his lips. "Junmyeon?"

 

"Hmm hyung?" Junmyeon's eyes immediately flit back up on Minseok's face, so attentive, so willing. "Yes, sixty - without stopping."

 

Minseok understands, from Junmyeon's bright grin and the proudness just dripping from his voice, what is going to happen tonight, and he feels a smile stretch across his own face in anticipation.

 

"Let's wait for Jongdae to finish," Minseok says, pulling Junmyeon up and intertwining their fingers together. "Then we'll celebrate."

 

Junmyeon's eyes sparkle and Minseok finds himself falling a bit more in love with the younger. 

 

jongdae's workout finishes in the next ten minutes, and he immediately understands when he sees the other two waiting for him with matching smirks on their face. Jongdae, then, simply puts away the weights and joins the two, kissing them both on the lips once, before wordlessly pulling them along to their shared bedroom. Perks of having a gym in the house. 

 

-

 

They stumble into the bedroom, messy but graceful, all sweaty limbs sliding against each other and sloppy kisses. 

 

Minseok's mouth trails down Junmyeon's neck, the younger baring it as he rests his head on Jongdae's shoulder, Jongdae pushing Junmyeon's shirt up to play with his sensitive nipples. A litany of moans and swears spill from Junmyeon's mouth as he feels Minseok's mouth wrap around a nipple and Jongdae's fingers, still, pinching the nipples. A twin moan results from Jongdae as he feels Minseok's tongue against his fingers, licking and flicking at Junmyeon's nipples.

 

Junmyeon is too impatient, his nipples too sensitive, he can't help rolling his hips back, grinding against Jongdae's erection that's straining against the gym shorts. One of Jongdae's hands, the one that is free from Minseok's mouth, immediately holds on to Junmyeon's hip, stopping the older from pleasuring himself.

 

"Relax hyung," Jongdae whispers, his breath hot against Junmyeon's ear. "You've earned this, let's take it a bit slower. We have to appreciate you, and your achievement."

 

Minseok hums in agreement, kissing back up Junmyeon's chest, "Jongdae's right Junmyeon-ah, just relax. You were _so_ good today, you deserve this reward. We're all yours."

 

Junmyeon shudders at the praise, at the open confession, embracing it, absorbing it, and allowing himself to indulge in this. 

 

Minseok captures Junmyeon's lips in a slow kiss, taking his time, showing Junmyeon just how much he appreciates him. One of Minseok's hands cups Junmyeon's face, softly caressing the cheek while the other tangles into Junmyeon's hair, pulling the strands slightly, and Junmyeon can't hold back his moan. He lets himself go, voicing out his pleasure at the contrast, the gentleness of Minseok's lips moving against his own compared to the rough, slightly painful, pulling of his hair.

 

Jongdae takes over the bottom part, pulling down Junmyeon's shorts and helping him step out of his shoes and socks, until the only piece of clothing left on Junmyeon is his sweaty tank, shoved up to his armpits. Jongdae kneels down, kissing down Junmyeon's back, holding up the elder by the firm grip he has on Junmyeon's thighs, which flex under his hands ever so often.

 

Jongdae also takes his time, massaging the back of Junmyeon's thighs, spreading them slowly and kissing Junmyeon's ass cheeks, soft and plush under his lips, before licking at Junmyeon's perineum and eliciting a long, drawn out moan from Junmyeon. And Minseok takes advantage of the break to pull Junmyeon's shirt over his head, completely undressing him. 

 

"Jongdae, Jongdae, _Jongdae_ ," Junmyeon can't think of any other word, can only repeat Jongdae's name, until Minseok wraps his hand around Junmyeon's pulsing cock and Junmyeon's voice cracks. " _Hyung._ "

 

"Shh," Minseok kisses the shoulder blades of the younger, gesturing at Jongdae to undress himself as Minseok indulges Junmyeon in a little bit of teasing.

 

Together, Minseok and Jongdae make Junmyeon lie down on the bed, before completely undressing themselves and joining their boyfriend on the bed. It's all about Junmyeon today - about him, his achievement, his reward, his  _pleasure_ , and their love for him. And Junmyeon's so beautiful, gasping and moaning as they kiss his body, undoing him from within, making his heart melt and his skin burn with need and want.

 

Junmyeon's so beautiful in the way he breaks down, when his voice starts to crack and his throat becomes rough and raw with all the moans and groans and  _whimpers_ , as he writhes on the bed. Minseok takes him, deep throats him, in one go, nuzzling the soft pubic hair at base with his nose. Junmyeon's fingers grip the bed sheets, his knuckles growing white with how tightly he clenches the sheets, until Jongdae intervenes, slowly takes Junmyeon's hands, letting one hold on to the soft strands of Minseok's hair and the other hold up his own thigh, offering Jongdae a full, open view of Junmyeon's ass as Minseok shifts his body to the side.

 

"F- uck, _hyung_." And Junmyeon sounds so broken, as he gasps and shakes when Minseok's hand slightly fondles Junmyeon's balls as he continues to bob his head up and down Junmyeon's hard dick, licking just below the head and tonguing the slit from time to time.

 

He knows Junmyeon's weak spots like the back of his hand, and he uses his knowledge of each of the spots slowly, picking apart Junmyeon in a torturously slow manner. Junmyeon's too broken to do much other than moan and _feel_ , his fingers gripping Minseok's hair tightly, but barely being able to do much other than just hold on. 

 

Minseok's fingers press down Junmyeon's hips from thrusting up as his other hand tweaks and pinches, playing with Junmyeon's nipples. When Jongdae's tongue swipes against Junmyeon's perineum once again, Junmyeon can't hold back the curses that fall from his mouth, mixing in with the groans and gasps. 

 

Jongdae pulls back slightly, smirking as his finger traces the clenching hole, "Enjoying yourself _hyung_?" his voice lilts at the honorific, he knows how much Junmyeon loves being called _hyung_ , he knows how much Junmyeon loves Jongdae's lilting voice.

 

"You're  _gorgeous_ , hyung," Jongdae whispers and then complies with Junmyeon's whines, going back in and eating out Junmyeon, slowing easing in a finger and then licking around the digit.

 

They've done this so many times before, but the tension and the pleasure never decreases - instead, it seems to only increase each time, build up into something better, something even more beautiful each time.

 

Jongdae's finger crooks and pushes against Junmyeon's prostate at the same time as Minseok deep throats and swallows around Junmyeon's cock, sucking in and hollowing his cheeks, moaning just for the extra effect. The vibrations run through Junmyeon's body and he shakes, breaks and falls apart under his boyfriends' ministrations. 

 

He isn't going to last much longer, the pleasure is just too much, too overwhelming, when he's being taken down by both of his boyfriends. Jongdae slowly pushes in another finger and scissors Junmyeon, opening him up further, until he pulls out both of his fingers, drawing out a whine from Junmyeon, before chuckling at the impatience of his hyung, and then goes back in with his tongue, thrusting into Junmyeon.

 

The sound that Junmyeon makes is  _gorgeous_. He sounds so broken, so completely swept up in the pleasure and euphoric feeling, his voice cracking and lilting and he writhes on the bed. It's just too much to handle. In his haze, he somehow manages to tap Minseok's cheek just seconds before the twisting arousal in the pit of his stomach breaks through and he jerks, coming into Minseok's mouth.

 

And Minseok's a champ, he swallows down everything, milking Junmyeon dry and sucking him even after his cock starts to go flaccid. Junmyeon whines, shaking, over sensitive and pushes at Minseok's head, bringing his legs down to ask Jongdae to come up to. The scene after that unfolds right in front of him almost makes him hard again, his cock twitching. 

 

Jongdae and Minseok kiss open mouthed, strings of saliva and Junmyeon's cum being exchanged between the two as they caress each other, hands roaming the sweaty and aroused bodies. 

 

"Jongdae," Junmyeon breathes out, his chest heaving slightly. " _Hyung_." 

 

Jongdae and Minseok softly laugh in unison, Junmyeon could get extremely clingy and snuggly after sex. They break apart and bend down, Minseok pressing a small kiss to Junmyeon's lips and Jongdae continuing off, making the kiss filthier as he makes Junmyeon taste his own cum. 

 

"What about you two?" Junmyeon asks, a bit breathless after the kiss. "Let me help you guys as well."

 

Junmyeon reaches out, trying to wrap his hands around his boyfriends' erections but both of them shake their heads, Minseok holding back Junmyeon's wrists with his hands. 

 

"This was about  _you_ hyung," Jongdae whispers, lying down next to him. "We'll be fine, we can jerk off later in the shower. But for now, this is _your_ moment, _your_ time to be pleasured."

 

Minseok hums in agreement, lying down and wrapping his arm around Junmyeon's waist.

 

"Jongdae's correct," Minseok presses a small kiss to Junmyeon's cheek. "You earned it today, and this was all for you. We'll have our time later, but for now, it was to show how much we appreciate you."

 

"How much we love you," Jongdae continues, pressing a kiss to Minseok's cheek as well as he interlaces his fingers with Junmyeon's.

 

"I love you," Junmyeon breathes out, soft and so completely in love. "I love you both,  _so much_."

 

"We love you too," Jongdae and Minseok whisper back simultaneously, cuddling closer with Junmyeon.


	4. Gotta Talk To U (homin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironically enough, it happens on their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all for [boonies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/) bc this is all her fault.
> 
> rating: pg 13
> 
> and yes, the fic's title is from seungri's song of the same name. idk why i chose it.

Ironically enough, it ends up happening on their wedding day.

 

It starts on Yunho's birthday, February 6th.

 

Yunho wakes up, rolls over on his bed, ready to see his soon-to-be husband wish him a happy birthday and give him a present (he expects some strawberries and a blowjob - which, _together_ , would be even better).

 

Instead, he gets an empty bed, warmed with the sunlight streaming through the windows rather than Changmin's body. 

 

He pouts a little, staring at the empty space, until he realizes - today's their bachelor party, and both of them had decided to have separate ones. Just for extra fun. (It was mostly Changmin's idea.)

 

He sighs out loud, he misses Changmin. Yunho knows why they decided to have separate parties, they both came to terms and agreed upon it, but he's still allowed to miss his husband -- his  _soon-to-be_ husband.

 

Instead of moping over it though, Yunho decides to get ready, he has his day planned out anyway.

 

x

 

Hojoon's already made himself comfortable on the living room couch by the time Yunho's showered and dressed, ready to go out for their outing. 

 

"Comfortable hmm?" Yunho asks, a small smile on his lips as he walks to shoe rack near the door, bending down and putting on a pair of shoes.

 

"Completely," Hojoon grins back. "Your couch is really amazing you know. I have to get myself one of these."

 

"I'll ask Changmin where he got it from," Yunho replies. "Come, let's go."

 

Hojoon nods and springs up, happily walking out with Yunho, a small bounce in his step. He's planned a great day ahead. It's Yunho's first, and last, bachelor party - Hojoon wants his friend to have all kinds of fun that he can have.

 

"So what's on the agenda?" Yunho asks, buckling the seatbelt. 

 

Hojoon just smiles even more widely and wiggles his eyebrows in return. "Great fun."

 

Yunho lets out a loud, open laugh, his eyes full of mirth as they scrunch into small crescents.

 

x

 

"Changmin," a finger pokes Changmin's side. "Asshole."

 

Changmin replies with a muffled grunt, rubbing his face on his pillow and curling further into his blanket.

 

"Hey," the annoying voice just doesn't stop. "Chang _min_."

 

"What."

 

"Changm _iiin_ ," Kyuhyun's lilting and repeating his name in his irritating, sing-song voice now.

 

"I heard you the first ten times, asshole," Changmin replies. "What do you want?"

 

"Really?" Changmin just knows from the way Kyuhyun says it that his eyebrow is raised, his judgmental look on, his body's weight balanced on one foot.

 

"Really what," he's getting annoyed, he just wants to  _sleep_.

 

"What day is it today, Chang~ _dollie_?" Changmin's skin prickles -- he doesn't like it when someone other than Yunho calls him that, and, oh. Oh. Wait.

 

Yunho.

 

Wedding.

 

Marriage.

 

Bachelor...today's his bachelor party. Separate from Yunho's. Right. That's why he's crashing at Kyuhyun's apartment, and not in his and Yunho's. 

 

"Fuck," Changmin fumbles, getting tangled up in the blanket as he tries to sit up, first, and then get out of the bed. "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ \-- I completely forgot."

 

Kyuhyun, the asshole that he is, just laughs at Changmin, doesn't help him one bit and then walks out of the room,  _still_ chuckling, after _chiding_  him and telling him to get dressed because "wow, you stink."

 

Changmin groans, rubbing a hand over his face to get rid of the sleepiness as he moves towards the bathroom. As he brushes his teeth, his stomach grumbles and Changmin angrily spits out the foam.

 

Kyuhyun better have ordered breakfast.

 

x

 

Changmin's day actually goes pretty well - his party's fun, they game, drink some booze, go to a club, then go to a KTV, drink some more booze, and he enjoys all the effort that his friends put into the party. It's a drunk and fun party, Changmin couldn't have asked for anything better.

 

Well, he could have. It would be better if Yunho was there...which is precisely the reason why Changmin now stands, in front of his and Yunho's shared apartment door, completely drunk and wanting to see his soon-to-be husband's face.

 

It takes him five tries before he manages to knock hard enough on the door, and then realizes that there's the doorbell right next to the door. After which, it takes him another four tries before he pushes the bell, pressing it down as it incessantly rings.

 

"Coming!" Changmin, in his haze, hears a voice from the other side.

 

Happy, he stops, and tries to balance himself on his two feet, wondering whether a smile would be better or a scowling face. The door opens just before he can decide and he's forced to settle with a grimace.

 

And, that's...that's not Yunho.

 

"You're not Yunho hyung," Changmin narrows his eyes, trying to scan the face of the person who's in front of him. "Where's hyung?"

 

"Oh, Changmin," Hojoon smiles, a bit confused. "You're...here?"

 

"Yunho hyung," Changmin repeats, his eyebrows furrowed now with a scowl on his face.

 

"Yes," Hojoon sniffs a little, he can smell the beer in Changmin's breath. "He's here - you wanna come inside?"

 

"It's my apartment," Changmin retorts, trying to regain his bearings as his head spins, slightly fuzzy, when he walks in.

 

Yunho's sitting on the couch with a bowl of strawberries in his lap. He's biting one currently, lapping his tongue on his fingers to lick away all the excess juices. Changmin can't draw his eyes away.

 

When Yunho reaches for another strawberry, licking his lips as he finishes the previous piece, Changmin lets out an accidental, guttural groan. 

 

"Changmin-ah?" Yunho looks up, his eyes wide as he finally notices the other's presence. "What are you doing here?"

 

Changmin isn't even near to being sober enough to put together a coherent response. Instead, he lets out a mixed, unintelligible mumble of curses and moves forward, in three big steps, leaning down and kissing Yunho.

 

"Mhmf-" Yunho's eyes are still wide open as Changmin tries to lick into his mouth, taste all the traces of strawberry. He places his hands on Changmin's shoulder, the smell of the beer too strong for this to be even remotely enjoyable right now, and pushes the younger away.

 

"Changdollie."

 

"Hyung," Changmin's lips are slick with saliva and  _very_ pink under the light in the room. Yunho looks back up into Changmin's eyes.

 

"Changdol, what are you doing here?" Yunho questions, his hands holding onto the younger's now.

 

"I," Changmin pauses, running his tongue over the back of his teeth, trying to formulate a plausible and sound reason. "I wanted to see you." 

 

 _Bravo_ , Changmin scowls internally.

 

"Oh, Changminnie," and Changmin doesn't know whether to be annoyed or happy with the fond tone that Yunho's using. It's the same one he used to use whenever Changmin got something completely wrong when he was younger and still trying to figure out Yunho's relationships with others. "We were going to see each other tomorrow though."

 

"I couldn't wait," if Changmin's started this, he's going to see it through.

 

Watching Yunho lick his lips as he thinks is enough to clear up Changmin's mind, or perhaps it makes it hazier, Changmin's not so sure anymore. Sitting down for a while helps too. At least the room isn't shaking now.

 

"Okay," Yunho acquiesces, after thinking for a while. "Go clean up, and sleep okay? I'll come in a while. Hojoon's also sleeping over tonight."

 

And then, Changmin remembers. Hojoon is here too. Right.

 

He turns to look at the other person in the room, who's now amusedly staring at him. Changmin narrows his eyes again, and then turns back to look at Yunho.

 

"What is Hojoon-ssi doing here?" Changmin asks, arms crossing over his chest.

 

"Oh, he planned the bachelor party for me," Yunho smiles, looking over Changmin's shoulder to grin at Hojoon before shifting his gaze back to Changmin.

 

"So, you went out on a date with him," Changmin's mind isn't in the best condition, really. "And then he was planning to sleep over _too_?"

 

"Changminnie," Yunho's eyebrows furrow, a mix of a small pout and frown on his face. "It's not like that."

 

"Uh huh," Changmin's suddenly annoyed right now. "I'm gonna go clean up. And sleep in the guest room. Hojoon-ssi can take the couch."

 

"Changmin-ah," Yunho calls out after the younger, but the latter doesn't listen to him, resolutely walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

 

Yunho lets out a frustrated sigh, and then looks over at Hojoon, concern etched on his face.

 

"Are you really okay with the couch?"

 

Hojoon smiles softly. He's dealt with this many times before, Yunho knows it too.

 

x

 

When Yunho finally walks into his and Changmin's shared room, long after Changmin's left to go to sleep, he finds the younger buried under the covers on the bed, fast asleep.

 

Grinning, Yunho makes sure to tell Hojoon to sleep in the guest room before he himself goes to bed.

 

x

 

More than Changmin would like to admit, he surprisingly likes cheesy, romantic ideas. Well, at least, he likes them when they're Yunho's ideas.

 

So, as one of Yunho's suggestions, their wedding day is on February 14th. Valentine's day.

 

The decorations are all up, the food and drinks just finishing setting up and the ceremony begins in under an hour. 

 

It's a simple wedding with their closest friends and family, although not quiet by any means. When Heechul, Kyuhyun and Jaejoong are all in one place, it simply can't be a quiet area.

 

The wedding goes smoothly, Hojoon delivering the best man speech for Yunho while Kyuhyun does it for Changmin, with Minho joining in here and there, all wide smiles and bright eyes.

 

It's after the wedding really, after they've exchange the "I do's" and slipped the ring on each other's fingers, had a long and slow kiss, that Changmin becomes jealous. And, really, it's not his fault. Yunho shouldn't be looking  _that_ happy as he hugs Hojoon. And Hojoon shouldn't be feeding Yunho strawberries from  _Changmin_ and Yunho's wedding cake.

 

That's...that's what Changmin supposed to do.

 

So, instead of marching over to Yunho and taking him away from Hojooon, Changmin goes for the most rational and logical choice. When he's sure that Yunho's looking over at him, Changmin envelopes Minseok in a tight, long hug. He also makes sure to have a blissful expression on his face. A kiss on Minseok's forehead after they pull away just as an extra effect. 

 

Minseok's ears burn red and he's flushed as he congratulates Changmin once more, before he's pulled away by Luhan, whose face is a mix of a grin and a disgruntled expression. Luhan  _adores_ Changmin as a senior, but Minseok is  _his_.

 

Yunho looks amused as he walks over to Changmin, hands in his pocket and an almost bashful grin on his face. 

 

"Changdollie," Yunho's grin is wider now, and so beautiful. "Are you trying to make me jealous on our wedding day?"

 

Changmin scrunches his nose, lets out a whine and then mutters, "Well,  _YOU_ started it."

 

Yunho laughs out loud, bright and full of sunshine, pulling Changmin closer to him.

 

"Changmin-ah," he whispers, resting his forehead against Changmin's. "We're married now."

 

Changmin mumbles out an "I  _know_ ," as Yunho laughs again, softer this time, before leaning closer and pressing his lips against Changmin's in a gentle kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. this became longer than i expected.
> 
> i couldn't help with the xiuhan, i'm sorry. also this will remain in this i guess, even if it's not really a drabble?


	5. like ice, your embraced heart slowly starts to thaw (xiuho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Junmyeon does aegyo for Minseok, it's completely unexpected and Minseok is the one who flushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, this was supposed to be a short 3 sentence thing. nothing more. but then....this happened. i blame this on bijae bc [this](https://twitter.com/joonmyuni/status/711911675432054786) is how it all started.
> 
> also co-written with bijae ([jinki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jinki/pseuds/jinki) \-- [@joonmyuni](http://twitter.com/joonmyuni) on twitter)
> 
> rating: pg 
> 
> the ending's a bit rushed, sorry about that ;___; and the whole thing is just....like a narrative...no dialogue or anything, lmao sorry. also, the title's from tohoshinki's "love in the ice"~

The first time Junmyeon does aegyo for Minseok, it's completely unexpected and Minseok is the one who flushes, the tip of his ears burning red as the younger man continues to pull off some cute poses, charming Minseok into paying for the meal.

 

It's also how Minseok realizes that Junmyeon is finally close and comfortable with him. It’s both embarrassing and heartwarming.

 

Minseok covers the embarrassment with a shrug, giving in to pay for their meal already just so that Junmyeon would finally stop. But Minseok is also secretly weak to Junmyeon’s aegyo, especially when this time it's being directed to him. He would never admit it to the other though.

 

Part of the reason why Minseok also gives in is because the blinding smile that Junmyeon gives to Minseok as the latter pays for the meal is addictive and entrancing.

 

Minseok wants Junmyeon to smile like that at him more. He wants Junmyeon to smile like that because of Minseok more. And Junmyeon does.

 

He begins to hang out more with Minseok, sometimes draping himself over Minseok’s shoulders after practice, cutely pouting at the older for some attention and back rubs - that he'll return, of course - and Minseok can't resist it when Junmyeon does aegyo. He can't stop himself from giving into Junmyeon’s small wishes, he loves Junmyeon(’s smile) too much.

 

Minseok finds his eyes always going to Junmyeon, following the younger as he dances, watching the way his face cutely scrunches when he sings, and Minseok is aware - really, he is - of how he's in too deep.

 

Junmyeon, however though, is rather unaware of Minseok’s crush on him, and that's mainly because of two reasons. One is that Minseok never shows it outright, it's more in the little things he does for Junmyeon. And secondly, Junmyeon just soaks up all the love and attention he gets, charming his way through all the hyungs.

 

The thing with Minseok is, is that he doesn't exactly know how to translate his feelings into coherent words. He can't quite figure out how to let Junmyeon know exactly how he feels. It frustrates him because he can easily tease and seduce others, be coy and playful. Yet when it comes to Junmyeon, he gets tongue tied or just stays mum. It feels like he can't fully grasp himself whenever he's around the other.

 

So Minseok stays quiet.

 

He sets aside the love he feels and instead concentrates on the practices, trains his best so that, if possible, just somehow, he can debut in the same group as Junmyeon. And although they do end up debuting together and in one group, they're in different subgroups, so it’s…just not the same.

 

Minseok gets sent to China with Jongdae and Luhan and the others, and he's ok with it - _really_ he is. He can rely on the other five, and they can rely on him. He feels comfortable around them. But his love for Junmyeon remains. It remains hidden in the box he pushed away into the attic of his mind, covered in dust but not forgotten, because at night, when Minseok’s alone and unable to sleep, he goes back and opens it up. He remembers the bright smiles and the cute, pink cheeks. He remembers the warmth of Junmyeon leaning into him after practices, and he wants it back.

 

Minseok is always the most excited whenever both subgroups reunite again but he keeps it cool. He always keeps it cool. And in his attempts to keep it cool, he becomes awkward around Junmyeon. The time apart doesn't help either.

 

So, instead, Minsoek stays with Luhan. He lets Luhan help him feel better and take his mind off of Junmyeon and his crush on the younger. Luhan is a calming presence, and he knows and understands minseok so well. Minseok doesn't even have to outright tell Luhan about his crush, Luhan just knows.

 

And without saying much, he keeps Minseok occupied when the jealousy emerges whenever Minseok sees Jongdae so easily cuddle up with the leader, getting and taking as much of Junmyeon’s attention as he can. Minseok knows that Jongdae doesn't love Junmyeon like he does, that Jongdae isn't _in love_ with Junmyeon. Heck, even Jongdae knows about Minseok’s crush. Part of why he snuggles up with Junmyeon is to urge minseok to do something about the crush.

 

But Minseok remains awkward, and unknowingly - or perhaps not so unknowingly - distances himself from the younger male. He doesn't completely give up, though. He stills tries his best to help Junmyeon out with his leader burden, taking care of the others when Junmyeon’s too tired, the dark circles too prominent. And Minseok doesn't realize all the little ways he helps Junmyeon, but the latter does. But Junmyeon, instead of thinking much about it, just files it away for later, he doesn't have the time anyway.

 

Junmyeon looks back on those little moments, Minseok’s warm hand absentmindedly rubbing circles on his back, a small, quick shoulder massage before a flight, a small awkward smile sent his way as he tells the younger members to stop being so noisy, when he’s alone. He thinks about them and smiles to himself until the older memories resurface and he feels nostalgic. Their trainee days, although rough and seemingly endless, were fun and full of memories that Junmyeon wishes he could revisit someday.

 

Back then, him and Minseok were also closer.

 

Now, Minseok keeps his distance. He only looks at Junmyeon when he thinks that the latter isn’t looking, but Junmyeon has become more observant now. He had to, as a leader. Junmyeon’s not a natural leader, but the position makes the person, and even if he’s not a natural leader, Junmyeon _is_ a natural learner, and he picks up things really easily. (That’s another thing that Minseok admires and loves about Junmyeon).

 

Somehow, even when the group starts promotions as twelve, Minseok is unable to lose the awkwardness completely with Junmyeon. He gets better, that he definitely does. But not completely.

 

When it’s twelve people living in a dorm together, it becomes necessary to learn to live with each other. And as the members mold themselves into a routine, into each other’s routines, Minseok and Junmyeon also find common ground. Junmyeon really only opens up his worries to Luhan and Minseok, and sometimes Yifan.

 

When he can’t meet up with his other friends, his other hyungs, he comes to Minseok and Luhan, and that is one thing that Minseok cherishes the most. The trust that Junmyeon has in him is… is something that Minseok cares for a lot, and he always tries his best to help the younger out with his burdens, offer a warm shoulder to lean on or an equally warm hug to feel better with.

 

The way Junmyeon fits into his arms, with his head fitting itself under Minseok’s chin and strong arms encircling his waist, is almost natural. Minseok presses a soft kiss on top of Junmyeon’s head at the end of every hug, it also becomes a part of their routine, a habit.

 

Minseok both loves and hates the promotions as twelve. He misses being in China, promoting as Exo-M, but he can’t deny the happiness he feels with being able to see Junmyeon everyday, losing the awkwardness little by little every time. But then, Minseok also hates his heart, where his love for the leader grows and grows and doesn’t seem to stop. It’s painful, especially when he knows that they’re not reciprocated.

 

At times, Minseok feels like that he’s getting somewhere, maybe. But then, he remembers that Junmyeon loves everyone. He cuddles with every member, hugs them all and listens to all their problems, takes care of each and every member. The supportive hand on his shoulder before performances, the reassuring smiles before they have to go record a variety show or go on a radio show is nothing especially only for Minseok. It is special, but it’s not…just for Minseok.

 

And it’s sad. It hurts. But Minseok wouldn’t trade this love for another.

 

It’s kind of unfortunate, that it takes another almost two years and three members leaving and numerous fights, for the group’s bond to become stronger. But it is better than nothing, especially when now, Junmyeon looks back at him, with that same twinkle of hope that Minseok knows he had when they were younger.

 

Luhan is also there, constantly texting him with different fansite pictures of Junmyeon’s face when he looks at Minseok, a plethora of winky and kissy face emojis following. Minseok hopes, he hopes that what he sees isn’t wrong. Luhan’s instincts are also pretty good. So it must be true right?

 

When Junmyeon pulls Minseok closer, his arm hanging around Minseok’s shoulders, during their The Star performance, and looks at him with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he sings the lyrics, Minseok just _knows_. He knows that there’s something more in that smile. There’s a promise in that look, in that smile. There’s a reassurance that feels stronger, different from before, in Junmyeon’s hugs now, that last just a second too long.

 

And Minseok… Minseok feels a warmth bloom in his chest, his heart expand with all the love he feels and it’s better than everything else, as he holds Junmyeon’s hand in his, for a brief moment, their fingers intertwined and matching twin smiles on their faces as they perform their songs, always easily finding each other.


	6. i am you, you are me (krisho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yifan is tall, junmyeon is short. yifan has big hands, junmyeon's are smaller. yifan has left exo, junmyeon is still with them. 
> 
> despite all these differences, they share one thing: they both continuously keep on appearing on other people's sns accounts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't expect a lot. don't expect anything rlly. i finished this at 3:41 am
> 
> wc: 1181  
> rating: pg(-13?)  
> warning/s: lapslock

junmyeon's phone vibrates. a new notification.

 

 _wu yifan fan page  
 _  ||  _"new update: 160406 kris seen on a movie staff's instagram...."_

 

"asshole," junmyeon whispers under his breath. then, he promptly sends out a quick message to kwanghee.

 

to: _kwanghee hyung_

8:45 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_hey hyung, do you want to meet up for some late night snacks?_

 

from: _kwanghee hyung_

8:47 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_it's not very late right now junmyeonnie_

 

to: _kwanghee hyung_

8:48 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_come on hyung~ it'll be fun, i'll pay!_

 

from: _kwanghee hyung_

8:52 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_what happened?_

 

from: _kwanghee hyung_

8:52 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_give me 20 mins. lets meet up at the samgyupsal place -- my favorite one_

nice, good. junmyeon feels the corners of his lips itch upwards, a victorious smile stretching across his face.

 

forty minutes, two calls and one order placed later, junmyeon finds himself huddled next to kwanghee as the elder chatters on and on about his schedules. it's really sweet, the way kwanghee tries to take care of junmyeon, worrying that junmyeon's sad over something, so he tries to lighten up the mood until junmyeon's ~ready~ to talk.

 

and, well, okay. junmyeon  _is_ slightly -- very slightly,  _only_ slightly -- sad about something, but that's not really why junmyeon called kwanghee for meeting up.

 

"ah hyung, look up the meat is here," junmyeon latches on to the food's arrival to change the subject. as much as he'd love to hear more about kwanghee's day, there's only so much of rushing from schedule to schedule talk he can take. he experiences enough of it everyday that he doesn't particularly enjoy being reminded of it. "i'll grill it~"

 

"oh junmyeon-ah," kwanghee smiles fondly at junmyeon, already pulling out his phone. "what a good dongsaeng you are."

 

junmyeon's eyes flick to the phone and he tries to keep the grin off of his face. his plan is moving along perfectly.

 

"hyung," junmyeon's eyes twinkle, the mischievousness leaking through the way they glitter under the restaurant's lighting and the way his voice lilts. his aegyo is ready, if necessary. "let's take a picture, for your instagram and for our fans."

 

kwanghee smiles back and readily agrees, quickly opening up the app on his phone and snapping away a few selfies.

 

junmyeon looks over the elder's shoulder every once in a while to give his own two cents on which filter looks better, in between the grilling and cutting.

 

kwanghee uploads the selca just before they begin eating. by the time their meal is finished and they're off on their way back, the picture already has a few thousand likes with multiple comments by fans of varying levels of thirst.

 

it's when kwanghee drops off junmyeon back at the dorms that junmyeon feels his phone vibrate against his thigh, in his jeans pocket. quickly bidding the elder goodbye, junmyeon shuffles into the building.

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:33 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_asshole_

 

junmyeon smirks at the text. his plan had worked perfectly.

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:34 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_look who's talking_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:35 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_what did i do this time_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:35 P.M. :: 06.04.16

 **[forwarded]**   _wu yifan fan page_

||  _"new update: 160406 kris seen on a movie staff's instagram...."_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:37 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_wow_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:37 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_i look good in that picture_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:40 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_you should really grow your hair back you know_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:44 P.M. :: 06.04.16

 **[forwarded]**   _angel suho 0522_

|| _"suho v-app: 'truly attractive people look attractive even with a shaved head...'"_

 

junmyeon groans, he didn't mean that about yifan. or maybe, slightly, just perhaps, he did. it was in the back of his mind - yifan's shaved head. unfortunately, yifan had still managed to pull off the baldness well, and junmyeon wasn't happy with it. he still prefers long haired yifan despite what his dick tries to say.

 

the forwarded message of his fansite brings a small smile to his face as he quickly types out his reply. it was cute, seeing yifan follow his fansites.

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:45 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_that wasn't about you_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:45 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_it was for kyungsoo_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:46 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_and me_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:48 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_mhmm ok junmyeon, but i'm still attractive, right?_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:49 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_you'd look even more attractive with longer hair_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:49 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_so i am still somewhat attractive_

 

junmyeon curses, realizing his mistake too late. and here he had thought he was being witty, trying to avoid the question.

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:51 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_i hate you_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:51 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_i love you too_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:52 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_it's getting late, you should sleep_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:53 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_it's getting late for you too_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:54 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_i don't have a million schedules lined up for tomorrow_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:55 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_it's not a million schedules_

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:56 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_junmyeon, please._

 

and really, junmyeon gets what yifan is saying, but he wants to continue talking to the elder, even if he wouldn't admit it openly right now. junmyeon's promotions for 'glory day' are starting up soon and junmyeon needs to get in all the sleep he can before it's reduced to somewhere between two to three hours a day.

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:58 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_ok. fine, i'm going. you should sleep too._

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

11:58 P.M. :: 06.04.16

_i'll go soon too_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:01 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_and stop appearing in everyone else's ig_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:03 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_i'll stop when you stop_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:03 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_and well it's not like i can appear on yours_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:06 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_so. about that jisoo guy..._

 

junmyeon stifles his laughter at yifan's obviousness, the change of subject so telling.

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:07 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_yifan, i'm going to sleep_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:07 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_it's yifan hyung for you_

 

junmyeon snorts aloud at the reply, yifan still hasn't changed. he types up his response, stopping halfway and then erasing it completely. he instead types out a new one with a softer smile on his face.

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:09 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_yifan-ge, i'm going to sleep_

 

from: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:11 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_i love you_

 

to: _traitor asshole yifan ♥_

12:11 A.M. :: 07.04.16

_i love you too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know why i wrote this. i saw a tweet in which someone mentioned how kris keeps on appearing on other ppl's sns accounts, and well, i couldn't help myself since junmyeon also appears on basically everyone's ig.


	7. untitled (sudi/kyungmyeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee shop/barista au; drabble written for [dessertspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertspoons/gifts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/taecdae/status/736936564622647296); lapslock
> 
> 340wc; pg-13 (one curse word)

“hyung, do you even like coffee?” baekhyun asks, tearing a small piece of the croissant and eating it. they’re sitting in junmyeon’s most frequented cafe, where he comes almost every day for the food, if not for the drink. “or do you just like the barista or chef or whoever he is?”

 

junmyeon fumbles at baekhyun’s straightforwardness and quirked up eyebrow. so, okay, maybe junmyeon isn’t a big fan of coffee, but he does like the pastries and other food there’s available at the cafe!

 

“i have my own reasons for coming here,” junmyeon tries to reason with the younger. “and the food here is great too.”

 

“uh huh,” baekhyun rolls his eyes, smiling a little at junmyeon’s clear denial. “so the cute and tiny chef is by no chance a part of your reasons for coming here, is he?”

 

with the way baekhyun’s eyes are twinkling, junmyeon knows he’s brewing some trouble. but, junmyeon can’t really deny that the tiny chef-cum-barista was mainly the reason he came to this cafe again and again.

 

“fine, so maybe i _do_ like the chef or barista or whoever he is,” junmyeon pouts, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. “but that is a perfectly fine and valid reason, in my opinion. he’s just so tiny and cute. and his food is great too.”

 

“thank you,” a foreign voice comes from behind junmyeon, smooth with slight amusement laced in. “but i’m not tiny.”

 

junmyeon almost tips and falls back with his chair when he turns and realizes who’s behind him. the tiny chef quickly reaches out and steadies junmyeon, and oh, he’s right behind them. and he heard it all. _fuck_.

 

“i’m kyungsoo,” and _wow_ his smile is heart shaped and he’s really the cutest, junmyeon thinks. “i’d prefer being called that over ‘tiny chef’.”

 

baekhyun chuckles and junmyeon’s ready to strangle him but first, first he has to introduce himself too. without stuttering or tripping over his words.

 

“hi kyungsoo-ssi,” junmyeon tries his best smile. “i’m junmyeon.”


	8. so beautiful that i can't resist (xiuhan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the gif in this [tweet](https://twitter.com/oneforyourfire/status/748801525292503040)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwp written for [oneforyourfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire); originally written on twitter - improved and fixed now
> 
> rating: nc-17  
> wc: 937  
> warnings: penetrative sex (minseok riding luhan) + fingering while cock in ass
> 
> title from luhan's song, 'excited'

Minseok loves doing this, loves going down on Luhan - so _slowly_  that it wrecks him. He loves watching Luhan's cheeks flush, his breathing getting a bit heavier because Minseok's so beautiful when he tips his head back slightly, lets Luhan look at the muscles stretching and becoming taut, shiny with sweat and colored pink with a little bit of flush.

 

Minseok's eyes are half lidded, kohl lined, and Luhan moans when Minseok sinks down, Luhan's cock fully buried inside him. It makes Minseok grin sharply in return, bite back a moan of his own. He shakes his head slightly, to get his hair out of his eyes, a bit sweaty and some strands matted to his forehead. Luhan's nails press down on Minseok's thighs, marking him, and Minseok retaliates with a slow roll of his hips, making Luhan arch up, thrust into Minseok.

 

"Fuck, _Minseok_ ," Luhan whines, panting a bit, his legs slightly shaking as he resists the urge to thrust up again.

 

"No," Minseok replies, his voice low and tone firm as he slowly grinds, rolls his hips. "Stay still."

 

And Minseok's too much— _so_ much—and Luhan loves all of him, all of this. So he lets Minseok take over, ride him at a torturously slow pace, shivering when Minseok's fingers decide to play with his nipples, hands resting warmly on his chest. Minseok grins again, looking down at Luhan, who's barely being able to resist the urge to not fuck into Minseok, and leans down, takes one nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth gently along the nub and feeling so victorious when Luhan lets out another low moan.

 

"Luhan," Minseok murmurs, his breath warm against Luhan's chest, and guides one of Luhan's hands on to his ass - Luhan gets the hint easily and he pulls back his hand, reaching for the lube on the bedside table and after pouring some out, he goes back in, his fingers fluttering along Minseok's stretched rim, filled with Luhan's cock.

 

"Go ahead," Minseok says, emphasizing his point with a slow grind, pushing his ass back into Luhan's hand and Luhan complies easily, slowly fitting in a finger next to his cock, eliciting a drawn out moan from Minseok.

 

"Good," Minseok gasps and sits up, letting Luhan's finger fit snugly into him, and then he starts again.

 

He doesn't pull out that far now, wanting to keep Luhan's finger in him along with the cock.

 

"Another," Minseok says, after another three thrusts, "give me one more, Lu— _ah—_ "

 

The second finger slips in easily, stretches open Minseok even more and finally, finally Minseok shows a sign that he's breaking down too, that it's not just Luhan who's slowly being wrecked by Minseok's actions. And then, when Minseok pulls up and comes down again, with Luhan's cock and fingers filling him completely, making him feel  _so_  full, Luhan's cock brushes past his prostrate and Minseok's breath hitches, thighs quivering and fingers curling into Luhan's waist, his nails digging in and marking the soft skin like Luhan had marked him earlier.

 

"Luhan, Luhan, Luhan," Minseok bites down on his lip, then lets it slip past his teeth and shine under the lights as he swipes it with his tongue and leaves a sheen of saliva on it. "Fuck, _ah_ — just _fuck_  me."

 

And there it is - this is what Luhan was waiting for, had been waiting for even though he enjoys it, _loves_ it, when Minseok rides him. And just as Minseok begins to lose his rhythm, his thighs losing their strength, Luhan thrusts up into him, feet flat on the mattress, slightly tangled in the forgotten, rumpled blanket. 

 

With one hand on Minseok's thigh and the other wrapped around Minseok's leaking dick, jerking him off, Luhan gives it his all, thrusting into Minseok, hitting his prostate and bringing him over the edge. And Minseok's so, _so_ beautiful when he comes, face flushed and the eyeliner messy, lips a bit too swollen. His eyes are full of love though, and they're only on Luhan, only Luhan's name slipping past his lips as Luhan milks him of his orgasm, lets Minseok's cum paint his chest.

 

And Luhan's so lost, so mesmerized by Minseok's orgasm that his own hits him by surprise. With Minseok's rim fluttering around his fingers and cock, his walls squeezing around Luhan's cock until Luhan comes into the condom, filling it up, his back arching up, towards Minseok. A litany of curses slip past his mouth, mixed in with Minseok's name, and Luhan feels heat spread through his body.

 

It takes a while, for the haze to pass and clear up. And when they come down from their high, Luhan gently shifts, pulling his fingers and dick out of Minseok, tying up the condom and throwing it away. He makes Minseok rest, lie on the bed because, _you deserve it Minseok-ah, let me do this for you_ , and gets the washcloth himself, from the bathroom, giving Minseok a little ass show, swaying and shaking his naked butt a bit on the way and smirking when he hears Minseok groan from the bedroom.

 

After wiping away the cum, he peppers Minseok's face with kisses before softly capturing Minseok's lips with his own, smiling into the kiss as Minseok's fingers card through his hair while Minseok nips at Luhan's lips.

 

"Another round in half an hour?" Minseok asks, raising an eyebrow suggestively as his hand reaches down and lightly traces over Luhan's ass, slipping in between the cheeks.

 

Luhan moans and presses his face into Minseok's shoulder, shuddering while repeating "yes, yes, yes" and dropping wet kisses along the collarbone.


	9. baby are you ready for me (xiuhan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because of [this](https://twitter.com/fyluhan/status/753519822646804480)
> 
> and the other harper bazaar issue posts/tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 877 wc  
> pg probably, maybe pg-13?
> 
> idk, i hate myself for not writing the fics that i am supposed to be writing rn instead of this  
> but it was too hard to resist

Minseok taps his fingers on the steering wheel, trying his best to keep a neutral,  _pleasant_ expression on his face. It's been approximately half an hour—probably more—since he came to the car wash. His car's been cleaned with water once and is now soaped up, waiting to be cleansed, but the employee is instead dawdling around, still rubbing the wet, soapy sponge on the hood, winking and smiling greasily at Minseok every other minute.

 

A deep breath in. Out.

 

Junmyeon had recommended this car wash, said it only took twenty five minutes max to get the car cleaned, nice and shiny like a new one. And Junmyeon's car always did look so clean, so nice—unlike his room and apartment. So Minseok had nodded, agreed and decided to try out the place, before he went to Junmyeon and Jongdae's apartment for their weekend brunch.

 

Taking a sip of his now lukewarm latte, Minseok decides to check on the employee's progress in the past five minutes. He leans back and tries to look out of his window, but it's too foamy to make out much of what's happening outside. Sighing, Minseok lets his gaze shift forward and then the thump sounds.

 

The employee is now resting his hips against the side of Minseok's car, leaning back and bending his back to wipe at the windshield. He's trying so hard, and Minseok guesses that the employee can get kudos for that, even though Minseok can see how the employee is dangerously close to slipping on the soapy surface of the hood, the dull brown pants too wet with water and slippery with soap. He's trying to regain his balance and school his face into what Minseok guesses is supposed to be a sexy expression, perhaps even seductive, but it's too funny, and Minseok has to stifle his laughter behind another sip of his coffee. 

 

It takes another ten minutes of awkward— _supposedly_ sexy—and excessive soaping up of Minseok's car before the hose comes back out.

 

"Thank God," Minseok whispers under his breath, but then curses when he realizes he was too quick to feel thankful.

 

Rather than washing down and cleaning the soap off of the car, the employee has now decided to give Minseok a show as he washes  _himself_ with the hose, head tilted back and eyes half lidded as the water hits him and makes his thin, white tank top almost see through. 

 

"Fuck."

 

And okay,  _okay_ , so the guy is pretty hot, if Minseok has to be honest, and his lean muscles visible under the wet clothes are quite enticing but it's also been forty minutes and Minseok's butt is pretty tired from sitting on the car's seat, so he's having trouble appreciating the show. 

 

Minseok awkwardly shuffles and squirms in his seat, trying to become more comfortable when he notices the employee quirk an eyebrow up at him, biting down on his lips and Minseok groans, loud enough that he's pretty sure that the employee must've heard it. He thunks his head down on his steering wheel and misses the slight pout on the employee's face at the clear rejection.

 

When Minseok decides to raise his head again—he's pretty sure that it's been at least ten more minutes—he's pleasantly surprised to find that at least from the front, the car looks pretty clear of the soap. Interest piqued, he tries to get a better look from his window, which now is also squeaky clean, only to be met with a very... _unexpected_ sight.

 

The guy is right in front of his window, and Minseok can see the defined ab lines even better now that the white tank top has suspiciously disappeared, and- Oh god. This isn't what Minseok signed up for, so he tries to avert his eyes, turn away before the flush that's crawled up his neck and is burning his ears reaches his cheeks too. 

 

His eyes still, unwillingly, find their way back on the guy's naked chest. He's now leaning over, muscles flexing and well,  _fuck_. This isn't what Junmyeon meant when he recommended and gave endless praises to this place, right?

 

Minseok's latte's cold by now, so he lets it rest in the holder and instead lets his eyes linger on the man's soft skin. And okay, this would be creepy, would be blatantly ogling and too sexualised and not something Minseok would do  _at all_ but the man had been hitting on him for the past forty five minutes and Minseok was tired of resisting being endeared by the cheeky smile and sparkling eyes, resisting how the man went from smooth to dorky in a matter of seconds and now he was just  _appreciating_. 

 

Yes. Appreciating. Precisely that.

 

In fact, he's so lost in appreciating that he fails to notice that the abs are gone from the window. Instead, a smirking— _too smug_ —face is in front of it now, looking at Minseok's almost dazed face.

 

"Hey," a muffled voice comes and snaps Minseok's out of his daydream, and immediately, he feels his eyes widen almost comically and his face flush, because, fuck, he wasn't supposed to be caught. "Like what you see?"

 

And it's so cheesy, so  _typical_ , but Minseok falls for it anyway.


	10. so lucky, my love (taekai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin misses this the most—the cuddling with legs and arms draped over each others' body, nuzzling into the shoulder and easy, soft, _comfortable_ touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: pg-13 (for some kissing, i guess??)  
> wc: 770
> 
> I FINALLY DID THIS  
> I LOST ALL OF MY WORDS WHEN I FIRST WROTE THIS  
> BUT I HAVE FINALLY REWRITTEN IT
> 
> unbeta'd as usual + lapslock

jongin's fingers slowly trace over the exposed back of the man lying next to him, the skin warm under his hands. he draws circles absentmindedly over the lower back and lets his head rest on the shoulder.

 

"taemin," jongin murmurs, his lips soft against the bare skin. "do you-"

 

"yes." the reply is immediate, and jongin's not bothered really, he knows that taemin knows what jongin was going to ask.

 

the conversation ends before it even begins, and jongin just hums slightly as he goes back to drawing on taemin's skin. his leg is draped over taemin's, in between taemin's legs as his foot presses against the calf. after a while, taemin shifts under him, turns a bit so that he can card his fingers through jongin's hair, press a kiss to his forehead.

 

"the stars are weird tonight," jongin starts on a new topic. "even if you can only see a few of them."

 

"do you think alligators can get depressed?" taemin mumbles, his cheek half smushed into the pillow. he lifts one leg and drapes it over jongin's hip, letting the other rest in between jongin's legs.

 

"i can see half of orion," jongin continues, "the constellation, i mean."

 

taemin snorts.

 

"i think i read it online somewhere once." taemin's arms wrap around jongin's body as the younger nuzzles into the crook of taemin's neck. "about how animals might also get depressed. so i wonder about alligators now."

 

"i only know about orion and cassiopeia. for constellations," jongin's voice is lower, softer now. his hands smooth over taemin's chest and his mouth moves against the collarbone. "and bigger dipper too. i guess- i can only really recognize it sometimes.'"

 

"it'd be sad though, if alligators  _did_ get depressed," taemin sighs, snuggling in closer, leeching some of jongin's body heat. the air con's temperature is set too high and both of them are too sleepy to get up and find the remote and change it, so they're sticking to cuddling—the obvious solution, of course. taemin's shirt was lost somehow in the middle of them getting onto the bed, but that was okay. they had the body heat to share and comforters if necessary. "at least i have dance to help me. they don't even have dance."

 

"i like sirius the most i think," jongin noses along the jutting collarbone and then mouths at the skin right below it, leaving a wet, wet kiss. "it's the dog star, you know?"

 

"i think," taemin says as he shifts yet again so that now he's face to face with jongin. he leans in closer and pecks jongin's lips before continuing. "i think it'd be good, if alligators don't get depressed. it's not a good feeling."

 

jongin hums and leans in for another kiss, lets this one last longer as their lips move languidly against each other. it's been too long since they've had the chance to do this—the cuddling, with soft, easy,  _comfortable_ touches and legs and arms draped all over each other. it's easy to talk about anything and everything with taemin, easy to just  _be_ with him. 

 

and jongin knows that the endless schedules and bone deep exhaustion come as a part of his job, which makes even the one hour time difference and the six hundred some miles difference between the two countries seem even longer. but it doesn't mean that he's completely used to it, even after almost eight years—if they count from when taemin debuted—jongin's still not completely used to it, so he soaks in everything he can get during these moments, the ones they get to spend together, away from everyone else.

 

"i hope dogs don't get depressed either," jongin mumbles after a while, his lips trailing along taemin's cheeks. "but i think they do."

 

"looking at stars can be a good distraction too," taemin suggests, "helps you not think about those thoughts."

 

"mhmm," jongin agrees, and then settles so that his face is again smushed into taemin's neck, his gentle puffs of breath against taemin's skin making the elder laugh a bit, slightly breathless. "sleep."

 

"yeah, we should," taemin replies, and then pressing a kiss on top of jongin's head, he closes his eyes too. he misses these easy physical touches and affection as much as jongin does, even if he's only more emotive of these feelings during late night hours—dancing aside. "good night jonginnie~"

 

all taemin gets in response is a gentle snore, and he tries to stifle his laughter—which he manages to do—and instead lets the smile bloom across his face as he goes to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for clarification purposes: 
> 
> this is set during the most recent smtown cons in tokyo time period
> 
> therefore taemin was in japan for his solo debut stuff while jongin was in skr for exo stuff


	11. untitled (baeklay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but baekhyun is baekhyun, so he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been up since 5am and idk, this is something, i guess
> 
> not read thru so idk if it makes sense or if its filled with mistakes or not. oops. i've also never written baekxing/baeklay?? so idk if its accurate or not :/
> 
> rating: pg  
> wc: 649

when yixing composes the song, works on penning the lyrics and running the words over and over in his head and then on his tongue before he writes them down, baekhyun isn't there in person. there are schedules with interviews and filming and something or the other, there always is. so baekhyun can't be there, at least physically he can't. but baekhyun is baekhyun, so he calls up yixing, after he gets the text from the older about how he's working on the song now.

 

it's a simple message, not asking or requesting or begging. it's just a few words, telling baekhyun what yixing's doing.

 

but baekhyun is baekhyun, so he knows. and as yixing hums the song, baekhyun picks up the tune so easily, so quickly, and hums it along with him, harmonizing. they pass ideas back and forth, falling into an easy conversation, and yixing finds it so easy to talk, to open up and let his ideas flow through.

 

baekhyun always speaks up in between, sneaking in a sly, cheeky remark that makes the tension seep out of yixing's shoulders as he laughs, loud and open. it's with baekhyun's laughter filling in through the crackly speakers, in between the white noise, that yixing finalizes the lyrics and feels them pour out of his pen, his hand almost moving without his permission.

 

 

-

 

 

"ge." baekhyun rests his head on yixing's shoulder, chin digging in. "yixing-ge~"

 

baekhyun noses along the curve of yixing's nape, lips fluttering as they faintly trace the warm skin, letting the heat bleed in between them as he shifts closer, an arm around yixing's waist. he's a complete puppy, wanting all the attention, all the pampering and willing to be loud and yapping for it.

 

"hmm baekhyun-ah," yixing replies, hands still focused on tuning the guitar, fingers strumming the strings every once in a while to test.

 

"i love your song," he mumbles, words slightly slurring. they've been practicing for the concert for quite a long time now, and on top of baekhyun's filming schedules, yixing understands the tiredness. he feels the same tiredness deep in his bones, feels it cling onto his skin like the morning dew over blades of grass.

 

yixing laughs lightly, slightly, at the comment and hums along. the guitar is now tuned. so yixing begins to strum, perfecting the first few notes before continuing. just as he's about to start singing, baekhyun begins instead, singing in his rougher, sleep filled voice. it's sticky and syrupy, just like baekhyun, and it clings onto yixing, fills up his mind and the room with the guitar that yixing plays.

 

he corrects baekhyun every once in a while, in a soft, low voice, fixing the intonations and words when baekhyun messes them up. but the little slip ups don't bother yixing because what means more to him is how baekhyun memorized the lyrics, the fact that he took the time to read them over, mouth them out until he was almost perfect.

 

and where yixing is now, with the group, with the company, things like these help him feel still wanted—just like junmyeon's hand on the small of his back, thumb rubbing gentle circles; just like jongdae's strong arms wrapping around his shoulder or his waist, crinkly eyes and a knowing, comforting smile; just like minseok's soft hums as he hugs yixing, makes easy conversations with yixing when he's not the most talkative unless really prompted either.

 

so this, the lazy, drowsy singing and late night calls and cuddles, this is what yixing likes. and the effort that baekhyun makes especially makes his heart flutter. so he takes a chance, leans down and presses his lips against baekhyun's when the younger's finished singing, sleepy puppy eyes looking up at him expectantly. and there's only the barest hint of a whimper before baekhyun opens up and lets yixing drown with him in the kiss.


	12. you're in my every moment (sutao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon au. post-zitao leaving fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on twitter originally [here](https://twitter.com/taecdae/status/782250504659230721)
> 
> pg; 1,052 wc  
> i'm lazy so i didn't add the smut but to quote sarai:
> 
> '(and then they have grossly emotionally sex)'

When they finally get a week long break, the first thing Junmyeon does is book a flight to Beijing. It's impulsive, he knows that. Zitao may not even be there, he knows that too. But he just wants to see,  _in person_ , wants to touch and have Zitao right next to him.

His foot shakes throughout the whole flight, tiny jerks that don't really bother anyone but make him hyperaware of everything. His bottom lip's red by the time the plane lands. His decision was out of nowhere, so there's really no one following him - a miracle. But the flight _did_ reach at 3:50 am, and Junmyeon's got his cap pulled low, the mask covering half his face and an inconspicuous outfit.

He shifts the weight from one foot to the other, his left hand clenching in a fist, his right hand holding onto his phone. He had sent a text earlier, before take off, just a small ' _i'm coming, early flight_.' He didn't have time after to check whether it was received and read, didn't even really want to check because _what if_ , what if Zitao didn't receive it, what if he didn't reply, what if he changed his phone number and didn't give Junmyeon the new one?

"Ah, stop being dumb," Junmyeon whispers to himself. Zitao had sent him a text, a cute little video of Candy, just yesterday. It's nothing but paranoia and anxiety.

"A taxi. Have to call a taxi," he says, reminding himself. But when he lifts up his head to look around and see if any of the airport ones are still around, his gaze instead falls upon a familiar black sedan. It blends in with the ten other similar cars lined up along the spaces in the parking lot, but the figure leaning against it makes it so so different.

Junmyeon feels his heart stutter. _He wouldn't_ , Junmyeon thinks. But the thing is- he _would_  because he's right there. Across the parking lot. Barely fifty meters away from Junmyeon. He's- he's here and Junmyeon still can't believe it.

"Zitao." The name slips past Junmyeon's lips and even in the dark night, in the parking lot, lit up only by the dull, blinking lamps, Junmyeon can see the man smile. It's as if he heard Junmyeon say his name.

Junmyeon resists the urge to run up to Zitao. ' _You're not in some rom-com_ ,' he reminds himself, and instead tightly holds onto his strolley and crosses the road.

Zitao pulls him into a hug as soon as Junmyeon's close enough. And this is, this is _home_ , this is what Junmyeon's been missing this whole time. This is what he's been wanting the whole time. He's back and he's with Zitao and he's home.

"Junmian ge," Zitao whispers, voice so low and so soft, as if he's too afraid to speak any louder because maybe it's not really real, maybe there's not really together - but they _are._ "I missed you."

His Korean's a bit rusty but Junmyeon understands him well enough anyway.

"I missed you too taozi," he replies and holds onto Zitao for a bit longer. He can do this now.

The ride to Zitao's place doesn't take long, even though it feels like it takes ages. Zitao puts on a classical music station on the radio and Junmyeon lifts an eyebrow at that - Zitao responds with a pout. To make up for the silence between them, Junmyeon holds onto Zitao's hand for most of the ride, fingers intertwined and an occasional kiss on the knuckles. And Junmyeon's heart feels so full, he feels so warm, because he can do this now, they can hold each other again and it's just been so, so long.

In the lift ride up to the apartment, Zitao stands behind Junmyeon, drapes himself over the elder and curls into Junmyeon, who responds to it by covering Zitao's hands on his waist with his own, slightly turning his face to drop a kiss on the corner of Zitao's lips. Junmyeon loves the smile that blooms on the younger's face, loves that he's the one who put it there.

They come home to a soft patter of steps, small yips and an overexcited dog.

"Candy~" Zitao immediately goes to lift the little pup up in his arms and brings her to Junmyeon. "Hyung," Zitao's voice is soft, so _so_ adoring, when he looks back at Junmyeon, "do you think she remembers you?"

Junmyeon feels a bit of something more akin to anxiety than fear run through him. But then he pulls himself together and reaches out to pet  
the fluffy little dog.

The way Candy melts into his touch, leaning into the little scratches behind her ear, says everything.

"She remembers," Zitao says, a little in awe and a lot in love. " _Hyung_ , she remembers."

Junmyeon laughs softly, taking Candy into his arms and cooing at her as he pets her.

"Of course she does Taozi, she loves me~" His voice lilts as he teases the younger, eyes shining with a mischievous sparkle and unshed tears. And Zitao's too in love, too taken, to even really respond to the teasing.

"I love you, ge," Zitao says, pulling Junmyeon close once he sets Candy down after she's had her share of pets and wants to smell the luggage instead. "I love you so much."

"Me too Zitao," Junmyeon whispers back, his hand gentle and warm on Zitao's nape as he pulls the younger down and captures his lips in a kiss that feels a lot like coming home and letting go. "I love you too," Junmyeon pulls back slightly to reply, his breath warm over zitao's pink pink lips. He cards his fingers through the soft hair, pushing the strands away and off of Zitao's forehead to press a kiss there.

"We should move, hmm?" Junmyeon says after another two kisses, but then he pulls Zitao in for another kiss. They've been standing in the  
foyer for the past ten minutes, possibly more. "Go to bedroom," Junmyeon continues, laughing a little and loving the little whines he pulls out  
of Zitao when he nips at the younger's lips and then mouths wet kisses along Zitao's jawline.

"Ge," and Zitao's smile is so bright, so full of love, "I'm so happy."

"Me too, Taozi."


	13. last dance (sutao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [눈물 같은 사람](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uS_iAxGhIk)

There's the uncomfortable press of the mic set as Junmyeon sits down on the floor, so he removes it from his back pocket and puts it down on the floor next to him.

Although there aren't any directors in the room, any extra staff observing each and every second of their movement, Junmyeon can still feel the heat of the multiple cameras placed around the room. But after so many months, continuous filming and being high strung out on filtering each word that slips past his lips, taking note of each thing he does, the heat is just a warmth that remains in the back, something that Junmyeon is aware about, but not stressed out over.

Today- today he can relax.

So he smiles softly, as the rest of the members settle down, still talking over each other as the food passes around and the starting credits roll on the screen. He leans back against the couch and lets out a deep breath, relaxing, when Yixing asks the others to quiet down, he can't hear the dialogue in the movie. Junmyeon grins, he knows that in a few minutes, Yixing will be asleep anyway, not watching the movie.

The other members quiet down, only a soft murmur of snacks being eaten, crinkling of paper bags, and the movie's sounds are heard. Junmyeon's seen this movie before, once with his brother, so he instead lets himself give into the tiredness. He slowly closes his eyes, rests his head on Zitao's thigh - on the left one, as he sits in between Zitao's legs - and clears his mind.

He feels fingers gently carding through his hair and he lets the corners of his lips twitch up, lets himself press a short kiss to the leather jeans clad thigh. Junmyeon knows the camera is watching their movements, but he allows himself this much. It can be played off as his head lolling to the side, his eyes are closed and his breathing even, so he can play off being asleep - he's half asleep anyway.

Anyhow, it's not like they will air all the footage. No one wants to watch the full video of twelve guys watch a two hour long movie.

The hand moves away after a while, but not before the fingers linger for a while, playing with the hair strands a bit before putting the hat back on and lightly flicking at Junmyeon's ear. In retaliation, Junmyeon taps at Zitao's leg, lightly slapping with three fingers, and he hears soft, telltale giggles from above. Junmyeon feels a warmth settle in his chest and with that and his mind at rest, he falls asleep.

 

-

 

When Junmyeon wakes up, he's in his bed at the dorm. For a moment, he wonders how he got there - was he asleep the whole time? Completely knocked out because of the tiredness? He blinks, looks around the room groggily as he slowly sits up. His gaze lands on the digital clock kept on the bedside table. 3:08 A.M., it reads.

Junmyeon sighs, holding back a soft groan at the time, and then reaches for the water bottle, uncapping it and taking a gulp from it. He has to wake up in another three and a half hours, he should go back to sleep.

But then it hits him.

It's been three years - and a few days. It's been three years since that night. And Zitao isn't with Junmyeon right now. It hits Junmyeon and he fumbles a bit, almost knocking over the water bottle he's placed back on the bedside table.

Sleep.

Sleep is what he needs. They have a schedule tomorrow, another year end show. Junmyeon should get all the rest he can, so that he can sit through the whole show without napping. He needs to be awake and aware, as a leader. He needs to do his duties, adhere to his responsibilities, and not get swept up in old memories.

That's what he needs to do, but Junmyeon's mind help can't help but wander back to old memories when he goes back to sleep.


	14. round and round (baeksoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every case that Kyungsoo gets, there's one thing that he can always be sure to expect: Private Detective Baekhyun snooping around and meddling in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [naega_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star)  
> ilu <3
> 
> other notes:
> 
> pg, 743 words, detective/police officer au

"Officer Do!"

Kyungsoo looks up at the sound of a thick file hitting his desk. His chief, Kim Junmyeon is smiling brightly at him - beaming, almost. Kyungsoo shifts his gaze back to the file and grimaces at its thickness.  _Nice_ (not).

"Chief Kim." Kyungsoo eyes the file once more before looking at Junmyeon again. "What is it this time?"

"Robbery!" Junmyeon replies, eyes twinkling, and Kyungsoo really thinks that no one should be looking this happy when talking about a robbery case.

Kyungsoo's just about to respond when Junmyeon cuts in, adding - "A bank robbery."

"Oh," Kyungsoo replies, nodding, and shuffling papers around on his desk to clear up space to open the file. "I'll be sure to solve this as soon as possible," Kyungsoo says, giving a reassuring nod and smile to his chief as Junmyeon leaves.

The case is not actually too hard - the thickness of the file actually a good sign rather than a bad one. There's a lot of evidence. A lot. So the main exhaustive part is sifting through all the evidence, Kyungsoo discovers, as he spends the next three days sitting at his desk till late hours, half debating to even take the file home with him.

What makes the case hard is the contradicting evidence that has been collecting, and by the fourth day's morning, Kyungsoo's on the verge of yanking his hair out. 

"Good morning~" And this voice is odd - it's familiar, but not the usual.

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows as he glances up and- oh. That's why.

Baekhyun hands him one of the coffee cups that he's holding and sits down on the desk, shifting his butt around to make himself more comfortable, uncaring of the papers getting crumpled. Kyungsoo's eye twitches.

"I'm here to help you, Officer Do - save you from your confusion, aren't you happy to see me?" Baekhyun asks, tilting his head and licking his upper lip after taking a sip of the coffee. "Hmm?"

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, counts to ten, erases the image of Baekhyun's pretty pink lips from his mind, and then opens his eyes again.

"Byun-ssi," he begins, gathering his papers together, "can you please get off of my desk?"

His speech is polite, but the way his jaw is clenched tells a different story. (And the way his ears are tinged red and his gaze oh-so-briefly drops to Baekhyun's thighs begins a whole new novel that Kyungsoo would not like to read. Ever.)

"Anyhow," Baekhyun says, getting off of Kyungsoo's desk, and instead walking around it so that he can flip through the file- and ah, yes, here's the page, "look here. This is the key to your solution. Our solution?"

Baekhyun cocks up an eyebrow, looking a bit hopeful.

"The solution," Kyungsoo acquiesces and Baekhyun hums, then accepts. 

It takes just another five minutes until the light bulb switches and Kyungsoo sees what Baekhyun's been trying to show him all along. He can't ignore the fact that Baekhyun does tend to make him more productive.

"Well." Kyungsoo stretches and cracks his knuckles, smooths his hair a bit, and turns to face Baekhyun. It's almost 10 P.M. and they've finally cracked the case. The rest of the proceedings can be done tomorrow, the thief doesn't have any place far to go to. "Drinks?"

"At 10 P.M. on a work night? My my, aren't you an adventurous one, Officer Do," Baekhyun says, lips curling up and a glint still in his eyes even after the long hours of work.

"As a congratulatory cheers to another one of the cases solved with our solution," says Kyungsoo, grinning as he watches the realization dawn on Baekhyun's face.

It's the twentieth case they've worked on together in the year. Twenty cases, twenty solutions.

"First date, hmm?" Baekhyun drapes an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulder as the walk out of the station, bundled in their coats. Baekhyun wears an over the top long coat and a detective-from-a-manhwa style hat. It's ridiculous and completely Baekhyun and Kyungsoo finally gives into the urge to tap it as they walk.

"Lots of firsts to make up for, Baekhyunnie," Kyungsoo says, laughing when Baekhyun flusters and almost trips.

"Lots," Baekhyun repeats. The flush on his cheek is not just from the cold, the endearment lends to it too. And the warmth he feels in his chest is not just from the coat either, the hand holding his own in his coat's pocket helps too.


	15. mistletoe (subaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun falls in love in parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, written in like 15 mins??  
> inspo came from one of my fave ppl's tweets, so its for u [siseondul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siseondul)
> 
> pg, just some xmas-y floof  
> 615 wc

Baekhyun falls in love in parts. As a romantic, he'd like to say the first was when they first met, but the first is actually at their group's second camping outing.

Yixing's slowly strumming his guitar, humming along a bit when Junmyeon starts to sing, a soft smile on his face. The flames of the bonfire gives his red-dyed hair a gentle glow and Baekhyun feels something shift, his heart stuttering.

The song's slow - sad - but Junmyeon's voice calms him, and when others join in, Baekhyun does too, trying to look at others even when his gaze keeps on going back to Junmyeon, who's sitting next to him, swaying lightly along with music.

 

-

 

The second time is when they go out to drink a week later. They're not alone, instead Jongin and Zitao come with them, taking turns draping themselves over their  _favorite tiny hyung_ , only shifting over to tease Baekhyun when Baekhyun lets out an awkward laugh.

It turns into a genuine laugh when he notices Junmyeon's ears burn bright red, and then he feels his own cheeks heating up when Junmyeon's smile is suddenly directed towards him.

 

-

 

They get closer slowly - dinners maybe once a week, by luck its sometimes twice a week. On the weekends, their group often meets up, and Baekhyun realizes what he's been missing out on these whole two years that their friend group has really solidified. He never ignored Junmyeon before, but the new shift, this change, has made him notice so much  _more_.

Junmyeon's eyes are bright and twinkle when he tells a joke. They crinkle into half-moons when he ends up being the only one laughing at his joke (although Minseok does often join in, Baekhyun will give him that much). Junmyeon's face gets a soft pink flush really quickly too, when they drink, but Baekhyun's tolerance is lower - much lower around Junmyeon - so he can't do much but just fall deeper for Junmyeon. These meetings compile into a third.

 

-

 

The last moment, when it really settles in - the last piece of the square coming together - is when Baekhyun finally takes the initiative.

Zitao had suggested a christmas outing, and somehow ended up persuading everyone in the group to come along (Baekhyun thinks Zitao convincing Junmyeon first was a big help, Junmyeon's help just boosts Zitao's aegyo that much more). So there they sit, this time in a cabin, the fire lighted in the fireplace, with Yixing again playing the guitar.

This time it's Jongdae who begins with the christmas carols, everyone excitedly joining. And when Junmyeon stands up to go get more eggnog from the kitchen, Baekhyun knows his chance has come. He takes a pee break, rushes to pick up the mistletoe from where he had kept it on the bathroom's shelf just after they finished their dinner and clean-up, and then fast walks to the kitchen. His socks come in handy, helping him slide across the floor.

"Here!" Baekhyun yells, just a bit too loudly, and then covers his mouth, breathing a tad bit too heavily through his nose.

Junmyeon looks up, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, the white pompom of his santa hat bumping against the back of his neck. "Hyunnie?"

"Hyung," Baekhyun takes two steps forward and raises the mistletoe above them, "mistletoe!"

Their gazes go up to the mistletoe together, and it's Junmyeon who grins, Junmyeon who wraps an arm around Baekhyun's waist, Junmyeon who presses his lips against Baekhyun first, softly laughing into the kiss. The piece fits and Baekhyun feels so full of love, even if his arm is getting sore while holding up the mistletoe, he doesn't mind if he's getting five more kisses and Junmyeon's exasperated adoration in return.


End file.
